theamazingworldofgumballfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
General Grievous
General Grievous, originally known as Qymaen jai Sheelal, served as the Supreme Commander of the Army of the Confederacy throughout the Clone Wars. Allied with the Separatists, Grievous was known as a fearsome warrior that has killed a countless number of people throughout the galaxy. Originally a freedom fighter on his homeworld, the man who would come to be know as General Grievous quickly became a feared force on the battlefield. As a commander, Grievous lead his people to victory over those who had invaded their home. Grievous' tactical prowess attracted attention from the Sith Lords Palpatine and Dooku, who, with the help of the Intergalactic Banking Clan, arranged for Grievous' shuttle to be shot down so that Sidious could use him as guinea pig in his twisted experiments. The result was the cyborg body that contained his brain and vital organs with versatile mechanized extremities. He's been adoptive by his Mom & Dad. He learn sword fight with Jack and in Adventure Time Crossover he is taught how to create stimpaks from Leonard, who he ends up working with in Adventure Time Crossover. Relationships 'Shaak ti He needed a partner, someone who loves him in all sense. The only lady for this wonderful warrior is Shaak Ti! Shaak Ti's the reason how Grievous unlocked his true potential. Carrie She's Grievous's adoptive sister Tron Skips Skips always fixs mistakes that Young Autobot, Darwin, Lola, & Grievous makes Lola Bunny Bubbles Flame Princess in "The Powerpuff Girls Crossover", Grievous is trying to be nice to her. He told Finn about Flame Princess. Finn told him that his armer is fire proof. Mordecai Rigby CJ Skipper Shelton Skipper always called him "lad". he give Grievous some clams all day long Kelsey She's Grievous' niece in the future Dawn She knows that what she saw in Grievous' aura Bobert When Grievous was attack by the Fright Hound, He & Bobert Combined into "Ultimate Grievous" Bunny Grievous trys to bring her back, But he fail. And then he had help with The Powerpuff Girls. So he use artificial sweetener instead of sugar, dirt and twigs instead of spices and they put in what they think is nice such as; Crayons, books, lizards, flowers, computers, footballs, stuffed animals, calculators, a mackerel, more flowers, a compass, boxing gloves, a ribbon, art, bandaids, a smiley face, a globe and a knuckle sandwich (Buttercup punches the mixture). At last he use Chemical X. Hot Dog Water Grievous thinks that she smells nice Dipper Mabel Enemies Unicron The Great Devourer Ever since The Great Devourer ate Gumball, He told his friends to snap out of it and destroy The Great Devourer. Clu Grevious sees Clu as a mortal enemy when he tried to invade their base. Ice Queen Count Dooku Captain Gutt HIM Joes''' Grievous (2099) He grew up as the cool Hero and team up with Young Autobot & Superman. But, when the future changes, He knows that Gumball died at the hands of an unknowen villain (That Grievous don't know it's name yet.), It up to him and his friends to save both Gumball and the future. Gallreys 692px-Epguide302.jpg 1000px-Seperatist leadership.jpg The good general.jpg 1000px-Grievous_CN.jpg Kaleesh_statues.jpg 1000px-Kaleesh_statues2.jpg 749px-Epguide010.jpg 1000px-Grievous_Rookies.jpg Gould_swg4_grievousface.jpg GrievousNadiem.jpg DT-57_blaster.jpg 668px-Titan12 Springerdebut.jpg|Ultimate Grievous EV-A4-D works on Grievous.jpg Grievous wird behandelt.jpg Untitled 32.JPG|Grievous using Dynamo 1000px-Grievous_Battle_of_Bothawui.jpg Clonewars25.jpg Grievous's Castle.png|Grievous' Lair GrievousCaptured-SW.png|Grievous is kidnapped by The Joker Grievous 2.JPG|Grievous vs. The Joker General-Grievous-general-grievous-25416717-1280-544.jpg star-wars-the-clone-wars-general-grievous-wallpaper.jpg Video Category:Heros Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:User Category:Booregard Category:General Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Main Characters Category:Former Villains Category:Cyborg Category:Gumball's Team Category:Finn's Team Category:Leonard's Team Category:Neutral Characters Category:Young Autobot's Team Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Edge of Time Characters Category:Dimwits Category:Team of Heroes Category:Protagonist Category:league of Heroes Category:Werewolves Category:Cyborgs Category:Teen Titans Crossover Category:Crossover Category:Female Characters